For many years, solar energy devices have used reflecting surfaces to concentrate the energy from the sun onto some type of collecting means, such as a tube. The most desirable shape of the reflecting surface has been parabolic. Many different methods have been utilized to form solar concentrators having a parabolic shape. The more common methods use a flat sheet of the base material that is then formed into a parabolic or nearly parabolic shape.